StormClan's Adventure
by WarriorsRule4
Summary: StormClan has travelled many times. They left the forest and the grasslands. They believe they're the only clan left. But what will happen when they find SunClan, LakeClan and CloudClan? Will they adjust back to having other clans around them again?
1. Prologue

**StormClan's Adventure**

**This is a story about StormClan, the last clan alive. They've moved home twice before, and it looks like they're leaving again. But when they stumble across three supposedly non-existent clans, will they even want to live among other clans? And how will they cope after so many years of loneliness.**

**Credits:**

**My friend in real-life who I shall not name, but I would like to thank for the support she gave me. : )**

**Everyone who sent in cats to my Create-A-Cat. I wouldn't have clans if it weren't for you guys!**

**.**

**Okay, enough of that! Story time! Everyone who looked at my CreateACat, you may skip this part. You've read it before.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Sunspots sat with her mate, Lightningstar. They watched their rocky territory flood in water.

"We can't go on like this!" She wailed. "In green-leaf, we have fires. In new-leaf, we have droughts. In leaf-bare, no clan can live well. And now we're having a flood in leaf-fall?"

"I know, Sunspots. We can't go on like this." Her mate agreed. "Maybe it's time we found a new home."

"You can't possibly mean leaving the mountains? Our ancestors left the forest, and our ancestors before that left the grasslands. We can't leave again!"

"Maybe it's StormClan's destiny to keep moving."

"What? Leave?"

"Yes, Mousetalon. He thinks we should leave the mountains!" Sunspots explained to the deputy.

"But Lilyfeather's kits wouldn't make it!" Mousetalon argued.

"Then we'll wait until they're old enough. We can't live here, Mousetalon. There aren't even any other clans here!"

"There aren't clans _anywhere _anymore! That's why we left the grasslands and the forests! The other clans there died out! The mountains are our home!"

"We're losing elders and kits every moon with theses conditions!" Lightningstar snapped.

"But. . . Fine. But Greywater's not going to like it." Mousetalon gave in.

"I think we can live with that. We'll leave in 3 moons."

"You relise what a big decision this is, don't you?" Sunspots reasoned.

"Of course I do, Sunspots my dear mate. And hopefully, once we leave, it's one we won't have to make again."

The three sat, staring into Silverpelt, watching their ancestors twinkle before their eyes.

_Please, _Lightningstar thought, _give me a sign if this isn't what StormClan is meant to do!_ But as he sat watching the moon glow, no signs shouted out to him. Only the wink of the stars and the moonlit water, waving gently beneath him.

**.**

**There's the prologue! I hope you like it! I'll be working on Chapter 1 now.**

**Sorry if I delay on my other stories. I'll be putting most of my effort into this and my other Create-A-Cat.**

**~WarriorsRule4 (Why I signed this, I don't know! ; ) )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! ! ! ! ! ! ! Chapter 1, here we go!**

**Quickly, Allegiances:**

**StormClan **

**Leader: **Lightningstar - Pale gold-and-white patched tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Mousetalon - Golden brown tabby she-cat with blazing blue eyes.

**Medicine-cat: **Shadowmist - Small grey she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice - Amberpaw_

**Warriors:**

Sunspots - Golden she-cat with striking green eyes.

_Apprentice - Honeypaw_

Cloudpool - Pale grey and light blue she-cat with sky blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Willowpaw_

Peachstrike - Tough grey tabby tom with a black patch over one, torn, ear.

Lionfur - Bright gold she-cat with warm brown eyes.

Barkclaw - Light brown tom with darker patches and emerald green eyes.

_Apprentice - Dawnpaw_

Winterthaw - White tortoiseshell she-cat with gold-green eyes. Her black patches are more steel blue than black.

Squirreltail - Light ginger she-cat with a long, bushy tail.

Flareleap - Bright ginger tom with sparkling blue eyes.

Ferndust - Dusty grey she-cat with darker grey paws and dark green eyes.

Ashstorm - Dark grey tom with shining blue eyes.

Eaglefall - Dark brown tom with gold streaks and piercing amber eyes.

Goldears - White tom with gold patches on his ears and amber eyes.

**Aprentices:**

Amberpaw - Pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Willowpaw - Small, lithe grey she-cat with wispy fur and bright blue eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. She has long, slender legs and a fluffy tail. Her paws are a dazzling white and built more like a tom's than a she-cat's.

Honeypaw - Soft and fluffy cream coloured she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Dawnpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Mistpool - Misty blue she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Mother or Wrenkit.

Lilyfeather - Snowy white she-cat with golden eyes. Mother of Breezekit, Sparkkit, Duskkit and Spottedkit.

Sunflower - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Wheatkit and Blazekit.

**Elders:**

Icyglare - Pure white tom with glaring blue eyes. Former leader.

Snowfeather - Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Greywater - Grey she-cat with lots of battle scars and blue eyes.

**.**

**SunClan**

**Leader: **Thornstar - A shining dark brown tom with darker flecks and creamy white paws. Blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Scarbelly - Light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

**Medicine-cat: **Starsong - Jet black she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Silversky_

**Warriors:**

Cloudfern - Fluffy, pure white she-cat with vibrant green eyes.

Nightwhisper - Pure black she-cat with a white chest, paws and ears. Light green eyes.

Treeleap - Dark brown tom with dark amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Stonepaw_

Dawnfoot - Flaming orange tom with ginger-red paws and yellow eyes.

Scorchclaw - Golden-ginger tom with light green eyes.

Daisyleap - Cream-and-grey dappled she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice - Dewpaw_

Lizardtail - Brown tom with amber eyes.

Flightheart - Ginger tom with bright green eyes.

_Apprentice - Petalpaw_

Echowind - Light grey and white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Thrushbreeze - Light brown tom with dark amber eyes.

Soarwhisper - Light red she-cat with black fur on her chest, paws, ears, and tail-tip. Black muzzle and deep, dark, purple-blue eyes.

Sweetpool - Pure black she-cat with dark, deep blue eyes.

Bravepelt - Orang tabby tom with short, coarse fur. A large scar runs across his side, and he has a black patch over his muzzle.

Blossomfall - Black she-cat with white paws and muzzle. Blue eyes.

Tinytail - Black and white she-cat with an unusually small tail and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw - Misty blue she-cat with green eyes.

Stonepaw - Dark grey tom with light flecks and shining amber eyes.

Silversky - Silver she-cat with amber eyes.

Petalpaw - Calico (white tortoiseshell) coloured she-cat with short fur and green eyes.

**Queens:**

Appleblossom - Fluffy red she-cat with white fur on her chest, ears and tail-tip. Warm, chocolately brown eyes. Mother of Weaselkit, Leafkit, Nutkit and Lilackit.

Darkheart - Pure black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Pantherkit, Cougarkit, Lynxkit, Lionkit, Tigerkit and Leopardkit.

Moonbeam - Pretty silver she-cat with dark silver paws and deep blue eyes. Mother of Robinkit, Jaykit, Swallowkit and Sparrowkit.

Dewfur - White she-cat with black patches. Has long whiskers and tail. Amber eyes. Expecting kits.

**Elders:**

Tanglefur - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Larkfur - Matted dark grey tom with brilliant green eyes.

Branchthorn - Dusty brown tom with dark blue eyes.

**.**

**LakeClan**

**Leader: **Ripplestar - Lithe grey tabby she-cat with sharp green eyes. Sister to Rainpelt.

**Deputy: **Wolfheart - Light brown she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes like the night sky.

**Medicine-cat: **Lilacpetal - Pale grey she-cat with dark grey flecks and amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Frostleaf_

**Warriors:**

Rainpelt - Grey tom with darker spots and deep blue eyes. Brother to Ripplestar.

Leaffang - Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Senior warrior.

Sparkshadow - Blazing ginger tom with green eyes.

Bluestripe - Silver tabby she-cat with ocean blue eyes.

Oakmist - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Spottedpelt - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sunfern - Golden she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Feathercloud - Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Gingerstorm - Marmalade tabby tom with green eyes.

Firesong - Beautiful ginger she-cat with glowing green eyes.

Goldentail - Golden she-cat with a distinctively marked tail, which has dark brown stripes printed over it. Green eyes.

Blackpatch - Skinny black and white she-cat. Small, so she looks like an apprentice.

Whisperfern - Slightly grey-white she-cat with light green eyes.

Grasswind - Dark grey tom with grassy green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Frostleaf - Pale grey she-cat with white dapples and green eyes.

Splashpaw - Light blue tom with darker blue flecks and green eyes.

Minnowpaw - Light grey she-cat with darker streaks and green eyes.

Mosspaw - Dark grey she-cat with mossy green eyes.

Fernpaw - Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes.

**Queens:**

Orchidwing - Fluffy, long-furred white she-cat with purple-blue eyes. Mother of Blossomkit and Troutkit.

**Elders:**

Owlpath - Dark brown she-cat with grey spots and blind green eyes.

Claytail - Sand-coloured tom with a pure white left ear and several scars.

Threefoot - Brown, short-furred tom with a white underbelly, several scars and only three legs.

**.**

**CloudClan**

**Leader: **Frozenstar - Pure white tom with icy blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Sleetfur - White tom with a silver streak down his tail and green eyes.

**Medicine-cat: **Plumnose - Silver she-cat with small, plum-coloured nose.

**Warriors:**

Falconswoop - White tom with ginger patches and amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Hootpaw_

Petalfall - Golden she-cat with white patches and amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Lightpaw_

Sandheart - Light ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Snowfern - Pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Leafwhisker - Brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Nettlepaw_

Firestorm - Ginger tom with emerald-green eyes.

Silvershine - Silver she-cat with darker streaks and a white chest and paws. Blue eyes.

Lightheart - Light, tan-furred she-cat with light green eyes. Moving into the nursery soon.

Hollyfern - Small, dark grey she-cat with shining green eyes.

_Apprentice - Birdpaw_

Sunblaze - Dark ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Darkcloud - Shining black she-cat with milky white paws and dark amber eyes.

Silvereye - Beautiful silver she-cat with only one amber eye.

**Apprentices:**

Hootpaw - Dark brown tom with faint tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

Birdpaw - Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Lightpaw - Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Nettlepaw - Smoky grey tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Silverflower - Pretty silver she-cat with warm blue eyes. Mother of Snowkit and Icekit.

**Elders:**

Sandtail - Sandy coloured she-cat with many battle scars and deep blue eyes. Partially deaf.

Lilyfur - White she-cat with faded blue eyes.

Willowrose - Shining browwn she-cat with a grey muzzle and dark green eyes.

**.**

**Here goes the story!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Are we all ready?" Lightningstar questioned his clan, keeping a close eye on the overflowing river.

"I'll never be ready!" Greywater snapped at him. "This has been our home for many seasons. I don't see why we should leave now!"

"We must leave, Greywater. I don't like it either, but we need to." Sunspots comforted the cranky elder.

"Are we really leaving?"

"Yes, Dawnpaw." Mousetalon sat by the young apprentice and placed her tail on her shoulder. "We must do whatever Lightningstar tells us to." She added, casting a glance at the leader.

"Mousetalon, don't be like that. He's only doing what he thinks is right."

"I know, Winterthaw. I just don't think we should be leaving."

"Nobody does. I don't, Sunspots doesn't, Greywater doesn't, why, even Squirreltail doesn't want to go!" Winterthaw told the stubborn deputy.

"Let's go then!" Lightningstar called out.

So the StormClan set off in search of land where they could live in peace. Most nights they slept out in the open, with queens, kits and elders in a cave or large ditch. The weather got cold as Leaf-bare approached, and finally came upon them.

"Mummy! I can't go any further! My paws hurt and I'm cold!" Spottedkit called out.

Lilyfeather turned round in horror. Spottedkit's nose was blue, and she was trembling from head to tail-tip.

"Lightningstar!" She called out. "We've got to stop!"

Lightningstar raced to Lilyfeather's side, with Shadowmist right behind.

Shadowmist ran to Spottedkit's side and instructed Lilyfeather to lick her fur the wrong way.

"Lightningstar, we need somewhere warm for her to stay." Shadowmist turned her eyes to the leader, who stood staring at the unfortunate scene.

"Oh for StarClan's sake!" Mousetalon hissed. "Cloudpool and Flareleap, go in search of caves. Goldears, Honeypaw, Eaglefall and Ashstorm, patrol the area and drive off anything dangerous. Peachstrike, Lionfur and me will look for some prey."

The patrols hurried away, while Lilyfeather, Shadowmist and Lightningstar, who had snapped out of his trance, looked after Spottedkit.

"Is. . . is she going to die?" Dawnpaw asked.

"No! She can't!" Amberpaw cried out, racing to join her mentor and the others.

"All cats have a time of dying. But I can't believe it's hers already." Lightningstar muttered.

The five sat, waiting for the others and keeping eachother warm with occasional licks, or, in Spottedkit's case, never-ending licks.


End file.
